Little Miracle
by ariapyrasyria
Summary: A flash-forward into the future, this one-shot depicts Percy and Annabeth's life five years after the Giant War. A little surprise at the end might make it worth the read...so give it a shot!


**Little Miracle**

**Summary: A flash-forward into the future, this one-shot depicts Percy and Annabeth's life five years after the Giant War. **

**So, this was just an idea that struck me and I had to get it down on paper! Read and Review, please!**

* * *

As Percy Jackson trudged home through the dark streets of New York, he couldn't help but reflect on how his life had changed in the past five years. Now twenty-three years old, he and his long-time girlfriend-now wife, had started a life for themselves; one that turned out to be a dream come true.

After the last half blood war with the Giants, the camp had been in such downtrodden spirits. Even as Percy reached his nineteenth birthday, things weren't looking up. Annabeth had stayed by his side constantly, always there for him when he needed her. But he knew that she wanted to go to college and get an architectural degree – it was a long time dream of hers.

So, on his nineteenth birthday, at a small beach on the edge of the sea, Percy had proposed to her. He offered her not only a ring and a promise of everlasting love, but an opportunity to attend New York University and attain a masters in architectural design. For Annabeth, it was a dream come true. Of course, she said yes.

So their dream life had begun. She took courses in her ideal subject, while Percy flitted from class to class, finding his passion. It had taken six long months before he knew what he wanted to pursue – crime fighting. As a demigod, he'd always learned to fight the bad guys – so why not do it in the human world, too?

Chiron had, of course, encouraged both their ideas. And been present at their wedding, as Annabeth's father. Since there were humans present, he used a wheelchair, but Percy was sure that he caught sight of a stray hoof every now and then.

Most people say that once you're married, the spiced-up life goes away. For Percy and Annabeth, that was anything but the truth. If anything, they fell more in love with each other. Each trial, each little hurdle that life had to offer, they got through together – and that made them all the more stronger.

After two years of attempting to find the right time, Annabeth finally became pregnant. One could almost see the joy glowing from both her and her husband. There was something about seeing the love of your life huge with _your_ baby. Though they were young parents, they were bringing this baby into a familial and financially stable home, and there were never two better people to do it. Their small upstate New York apartment, so close to Percy's mother, was fully equipped for a new addition to the household.

All these thoughts ran through Percy's head as he returned from his job. Being a Private Investigator always took a lot of energy, but he knew that he had a wonderful, loving family to go home to. Their new daughter had turned a week old yesterday, and they had celebrated it with as much gusto as a birthday party.

Annabeth had flown to the door and unlocked it just before Percy had the chance to knock.

"Percy!" She rushed into his arms, and he caught her.

"Hi, sweetie," he said, kissing her. "I missed you."

"We missed you too," she said lovingly, gently removing his heavy raincoat from his weary shoulders. "Our daughter has been waiting for you all day."

He loved hearing those words. _Our daughter_. It had just as much magic to it as one of Hebe's curses, or better yet, one of Hera's blessings.

"I've been waiting for her all day, too," he said, laughing. "And I've been waiting for my beautiful, lovely, wife." He kissed her again as she laughed.

"Dinner's ready: it's nice and warm, so you don't need to feel cold anymore."

"Ooo, yummy. But I'd rather see my wife."

"Silly. You need food!" Annabeth led him into the kitchen, where their daughter was lying in her crib, having just been fed. She had the contented look of a newborn, that small smile gracing her tiny baby lips.

Percy picked her up and rocked her gently, kissing her tiny forehead. With one arm around Annabeth, he felt like his life was finally perfect. After years of living as a tortured demigod, always on call for missions, this was finally what he'd been waiting for.

The perfect family.

* * *

Outside on the fire escape, looking into the little window of the apartment, stood someone just as otherworldly as Percy and Annabeth.

She looked at the perfect family, at the little girl and the two parents. A smattering of dark brown hair was just visible on the girl's head, and her dark brown eyes were now open, laughing at her father.

"Bella," the vampire whispered, seeing a rush of images come forth at the sound of that name. That little baby, all grown up…encountering the dangers of the world for the first time…on an airplane, flying to the rainiest town in the Continental US…seeing that shock of bronze hair for the first time…and finally, the pale face and golden eyes, finally becoming one of them.

A small smile ghosted the vampire's lips.

_Only seventeen more years,_ she thought. _Seventeen more years until all of us find our peace…_

_"Bella."_

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
